Brightburn Wiki:Manual of Style
The manual of style is codex that governs how articles are to be written, and how information is to be presented, on Brightburn Wiki. The manual of style is to be followed to the letter, as it is how this wiki ensures its information is presented in a plain and neat fashion. Any articles that do not follow the manual of style may be considered candidates for deletion outright. Format Rules Grammar * All articles on the wiki are to be written in , as the movie is an American film. * All articles should be written in present tense, except when they are explicitly referring to events that have already happened (i.e., the Biography section). * Likewise, all articles should be written in-universe unless they are explicitly out-of-universe articles (such as cast members). ** However, if a character has died or a location been destroyed, then the article is to be edited into the past tense. * The first word of an article's title should be capitalized. All subsequent words should be lower-case unless they are a or appear capitalized in Brightburn media. ** The same goes for section headers in the articles themselves. * For character articles, the title should reflect their most-used name. For instance, even though Brandon Breyer also goes by the alter-ego Brightburn, his given name is his most used name, so it is his article title. ** Redirects may be created for the other names they are known by (if applicable). * Citations should always come after punctuation. Citations All articles should endeavor to use citations wherever possible. This is to ensure that all information is properly sourced and verifiably accurate. Information that is not properly cited can be deleted at any time. Some circumstances may allow for logical deductions to be made. For instance, while it is not explicitly stated that the town of Brightburn is analogous to in the ''Superman'' mythos, this can be logically deduced to be true due to the number of similarities between them, as well as the other parallels to Superman in the film. However, these deductions must be noted with the "Notes" function (see below). Please see to learn how to properly cite sources and add notes on Fandom. Categories All content articles must have the proper categories added to them to ensure optimal organization. Please see to view a list of categories this wiki currently uses. Image Rules All images uploaded to the site must be from official Brightburn sources. The sole exception to this is the Superman mythos article, which contains a single image from the Superman comics to illustrate its subject. Additionally, all images must have a fair use tag applied to them, or they may be deleted outright by an admin. The only exceptions to these rules are the official fan arts released by the Brightburn handle as part of the #FanArtFriday marketing campaign. These will be kept in the film's image gallery for documentation. Image Galleries An image gallery should be created if a character, film, or location has an excessive amount of images depicting them on the wiki. In other words, if the amount of images depicting a subject exceeds the number that it can hold on its article, an image gallery should be created to document the excess images. Layout Guide The following is the correct layout for articles on the wiki. Note: Section headers are bolded. All else are left unbolded. Character articles * Infobox * Leading Quote (optional) — Ideally, this quote should allow for insight into the character's mindset, personality, or role in the story. * Introduction Paragraph * Biography * Personality and traits * Powers and abilities (if applicable) * Equipment (if applicable) * Victims (if applicable) * Trivia * Appearances * Notes and references * See also (optional) Film articles * Infobox * Introduction Paragraph * Studio summary (if applicable) * Plot summary * Cast * Production * Marketing * Reception * Notes and references * See also (optional) * External links Location articles * Infobox * Introduction Paragraph * History (if applicable) * Notable locations (if applicable) * Trivia * Notes and references Miscellaneous articles Some articles do not fit the above three categories. In those instances, common sense should be used. In general, though, they should contain an: * Introduction Paragraph * Overview * Trivia * Notes and references Disambiguation Pages Disambiguation pages are articles that list multiple uses of the same term on the wiki. Pages like this should only be created whenever three or more instances of the same term appear on the wiki (i.e., Brightburn (disambiguation)). Rules about Trivia The Trivia section of certain articles (such as Brandon Breyer) is bound to be controversial, as the section is by its nature for "fun facts." All trivia points should relate to the article's subject. However, admins are allowed to remove any Trivia point they deem to be unfit for the page without question. This is done to ensure the integrity of the wiki and to prevent the proliforation of "junk trivia." Please note that all Trivia regarding allusions to the franchise should be contained to the [[Superman mythos in Brightburn|Superman mythos in Brightburn]] article. Rules on Fan Fiction At the moment, Brightburn Wiki does not allow fan fiction to be written on any page. This includes user pages. Any fan fiction found may be deleted outright by admins. Category:Wiki policies